1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally concerned with providing an article having a three-dimensional decorative appearance, particularly in producing an article having a continuous or discontinuous pattern simulating a reproducible natural ice crystal formation for use in the decorative glass industry, and most particularly for use on doors and windows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frosting articles, particularly those made of glass or plastic, for aesthetic reasons, has long been known and used in -many diverse industries. These industries include architecture/construction, packaging, display systems and furniture making. Conventional frosting of these substrates is achieved either chemically by an etching liquid such as an acid solution, or mechanically by abrading such as by sandblasting. Another method known in the prior art which is utilized to provide a textured surface on glass, comprises the steps of applying animal hide glue to the surface of the glass which has been sandblasted, then heating the glue and allowing it to dry. This causes the glue to pull chips from the surface, thereby producing a random frosting pattern with an overabundance of fern-like surface patterns. For these reasons, the conventional glue chip process does not yield an ice crystal formation which closely simulates a natural pattern. Such a glue chip process is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,057 to Carter, which is directed to yet another method of providing a decorative appearance that involves adhering appliques to the surface of the glass.
The aforementioned methods produce articles that are primarily decorative or advertising in nature, are frequently unique and are difficult to reproduce in exactly the same pattern on a commercial scale. In attempting to reproduce an intricate pattern such as natural ice formation, the problem is magnified. The use of a natural ice crystal formation pattern for imparting the illusion of a very cold environment for beverage dispensing machines and other refrigerated products that are displayed and merchandised behind glass in various refrigerated commercial equipment is very desirable from a marketing standpoint.
None of the prior art techniques discussed above provides a satisfactory three dimensional ice crystal effect on two dimensional optically transparent substrates, which can be duplicated in high volumes. Therefore, there exists a need in the decorative glass industry to provide a process which produces a translucent three-dimensional optical effect which closely simulates natural ice crystal formation on a suitable substrate, wherein the pattern can be reproduced in large quantities.